


Heaven on the High Seas

by Nicoliol



Category: Logan - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: Are they alive? Are they dead? Who knows. But they're happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, short little thing I wrote for a friend. I'm considering adding to it and possibly turning it into Xavierine?

Logan raised a hand to block the bright, golden rays of the sun, his head tipped back, taking in the clear blue sky. It was a perfect day, not a cloud to be seen, the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the boat more calming than he’d ever expected them to be. Then again, anything was better than the desert, but this was—

“Heaven.” Charles finished the thought for him, walking up to Logan, resting a hand on his shoulder as he flashed a smile.

“I might agree with you if I didn’t have to deal with the glare off your bowling ball of a head,” Logan shot back, one eye squeezed shut the instant he’d turned to look at the other man. His eyes couldn’t seem to adjust to how bright it was out on the open sea.

“Would you prefer this?” In an instant, the smooth skin stretched across Charles’ head was covered by neatly styled brunet hair, blue eyes just a bit brighter, and all the wrinkles that came with decades of worry and age had been polished away.

The muscles around Logan’s eyes relaxed, brow now longer furrowed while he strained to look at the man who now appeared much younger than himself. It was impossible not to smile at the sight.

“Yeah, I think so. Not that you aren’t a handsome fella either way, Professor,” he was quick to add, happy how easily they both chuckled thanks to his save.

Charles took a step up to the railing, side by side with where Logan stood. It was so easy to let time pass in silence now that they were both exactly where they wanted to be. There were no more worries. No tears, no pain. Just an endless horizon and countless possibilities ahead of them.


End file.
